


Grass Stained

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Gay Panic, Grizz is a kid for a while, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Just to give some context, M/M, pee wee football
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: This follows Grizz as he goes through Pee Wee Football, high school, and then the alternate reality they've all found themselves in. Essentially just reflecting on how Grizz is a gay mess.





	1. Chapter 1

Gareth sat in the grass, only half listening to the instructions he was being given. He instead twisted the stems of dandelions around his fingers until they snapped and were left limp enough to tie. he stacked the flowers in a pile beside him, so as to look as if he were just another boy tearing up grass to keep their hands busy.  
“Visser, repeat what I just said.” He looked up and saw hairy legs in front of him attached to an annoyed teenager looking down at him.  
“Each quarter will consist of a standard 10 minute I.H.S.A clock, therefore a regulation game will consist of a 40 minute I.H.S.A clock.” He rattled off faster than he knew he was capable of before looking back down at the grass. There was a pause before the teen spoke again.  
“Very good Visser.” Little did he know Gareth barely remembered what he’d just said.  
The grass was a good distraction, from how much he missed tap, and his friends there, how much he wasn’t sold on this whole ‘football’ thing, from other things.  
When Gareth looked up, he saw the teenage boy that had just been in front of him pacing along the line of kids eager to learn. He saw the muscles in his legs move as he paced, and he saw the blonde hairs on his legs catch the light, this was bad enough. He didn’t need or want look higher, but when he did, he noticed his arms flexing, and wanted to reach out and feel them. When he looked at the face, his eyes immediately went to his lips. He needed to stop this. He realized that picking and curling flowers wasn’t much better, but this, at least, he could hide as an act of aggression.  
When he looked back down the weeds were tied in a loop and it took all his willpower not to put it on his head. His hair was much shorter than it had been a week ago.  
His mom had taken him to the barber to get the ends trimmed, and he’d come out with a buzzcut. She had let him cry on the way home, but made him stop before going into the house. “Gareth, you need to smarten up, your father won’t take kindly to you making a fuss like this.” she had said, which shut him up as effectively as she’d needed it to. If his father noticed the pink tint in his eyes and cheeks, he’d chosen not to mention it as Gareth sprinted upstairs and into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy is a teenager now.

“Grizz! Dude!” Jason slapped him on the shoulder as he passed him on the field, “Good practice man!” He laughed easily, and Grizz laughed back. “You too Jason.” He said slapping him back. He watched some other players enter the locker room before them and immediately peel their shirts off of their sweaty torsos. Grizz looked at his shoes, blades of grass were still stuck in clumps to the bottom of them.

* * *

 

He'd spent enough time looking down and away from the men around him. It was senior year, he'd stopped sleeping with women, he'd stopped flirting with them, his friends assumed he was settling down and preparing for college. He figured that was technically true, he'd just neglected to mention the fact that he was apparently a raging homosexual.

It would be different in college. He loved his friends, but doubted they'd understand. This admission would call into question all the years he'd spent on the team, in their locker room, in their houses, on the field. He'd never wanted a relationship outside of friendship with any of them, but that wouldn't matter much. He'd be a liar if he told them he'd never gotten off from what he remembered from the communal showers, so he made sure they’d never ask. His mother would probably be disappointed that enrolling him in football hadn’t strengthened his manliness, just highlighted just how queer he was. He’d never told her, likely never would.

It hit him while Luke talked about Helena, or Harry about Kelly, that he could never talk to them about the people he was attracted to. He'd only ever come close with Luke.

_ "Dude, why'd you blow off Maria like that?" Luke slurred his words, they were both pretty sloshed. _

_ "Got someone else on m'mind, I 'spose" _

_ "No shit!" Luke laughed. _

_ "Yeah" Grizz looked at Luke. knew out of all of them, Luke was the one most likely to be chill with the whole queer thing. _

_ "Well?" Grizz thought about Sam, about his lips, and his eyes, and the way he smiled. He had nothing concrete to be drawn to. He didn't really know him, they hadn't talked, but he'd caught Grizz's attention and wouldn't leave the back of his mind. _

_ "e's nice, and funny, and I want to kiss the mouth." Grizz fumbled with his words purposefully to hide his confession in the ambiguity of them. _

_ "You want to 'kiss the mouth' ey?" Luke chuckled. _

_ "Yeah" _

_ "Then go for it dude, she's probably already into you." He thought about how Sam was known almost exclusively as gay and deaf. Despite he himself not outwardly expressing as such, Grizz looked at himself and saw just how easy it was not to look the part. _

_ "Prolly not." Grizz muttered. Luke pat his back awkwardly. _

_ "Thas too bad." Luke nodded before turning to puke on the couch. _

Luke didn't remember anything about that party, but it was the closest Grizz had ever come to letting anyone know. 


End file.
